The present invention comprises of a new and distinct variety of Gomphrena, botanically known as Gomphrena globosa, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKGOM004’. ‘SAKGOM004’ originated from a controlled cross in July 1998 in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female Gomphera breeding line ‘95G-11A-6E-1’ (unpatented) having white flowers and a semi-creeping plant growth habit and the proprietary male Gomphera breeding line ‘95G-11A-2A-3’ (unpatented) having magenta flowers and a semi-creeping plant growth habit. 30 F1 seeds were obtained and evaluated from the original cross.
In April 1999, the 30 F1 seeds were sowed and 8 plants were cultivated. In July 1999, 3 plants were then chosen having purple flower color. Between July 1999 and February 2009, seeds from the 3 chosen plants were cross-pollinated and seeds were obtained. In February 2009, 2000 seeds were sowed and 1000 plants were cultivated based on whether plants had purple flowers, purple flowers with white tips, and white flowers and whether plants had an upright plant growth habit or a spreading plant growth habit. In April 2009, a single plant was selected from this group having purple flowers and a spreading plant growth habit.
From May 2009 to December 2009, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Vegetative cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKGOM004’ and was found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.